Reikon
is the shinobi hailing from Konohagakure and the son of the renowned medical-nin and Fifth Hokage's apprentice; Shizune. A child gifted with something spectacular, he was feared and shunned by his peers for having such a "curse". As he grew older, he developed into a powerful shinobi and asset of Konohagakure, however, society still viewed him as an embodiment of a demon, and this resulted in his defection from the village to join Zenith and it's quest for peace. His deeds and reputation flourished within the organization, and he gained the epithet as due to his primary combat style, which is akin to a ghost. Background Reikon's birth was at a beautiful night with a full moon, more than a decade after the in an era of peace. Conceived by a former advisor of the greatest kunoichi in history and an expert medical-nin in her own right, Reikon was greatly pampered by her mother; Shizune, who would personally tend to any small illness the boy went through, such as fever. As he grew older, Reikon became more and more exposed to others around him. However, he would almost always decline any invitation to play with his peers. As he reached the age of 7, he was enrolled into the academy, where he slowly flourished in skill, mantaining above-average skills, however, this skill was neglected due to the presence of more skilled prodigies. Due to being ignored by society, the young man's already low self esteem led to him have an inferiority complex. To keep her from this state, Shizune began to secretly teach the boy to refine his chakra control and medical skills, granting him knowledge over a variety of medical equipment and healing techniques. This helped the boy's self esteem improve and consequently led to him awakening his special gift. During a spar in the academy, he was in combat with another genin, whom was stronger than him. Acting on impulse, his own spirit exited from his body to land an incapacitating hit to his opponent, and shortly returning after. The instructor was amazed with this rare gift once shown by Reikon's granduncle and now, due to being a blood relative to him, Reikon attained such a skill. However, the other genin, due to their lack of knowledge, began to shun and fear Reikon due to his ghostly power, declining forming any friendship with the boy, with the exception of a few. Upon graduating, Reikon's skills increased to great heights as he came to accept his skill, using it to gain a reputation as one of Konoha's finest shinobi and medical-nin. However, as he grew, the hatred of the new-age citizens, whom did not know about the heroic grand-uncle of Reikon, grew exponentially and began to verbally assault the boy. Due to their own misguided morals, they rioted against the boy, whom eventually escaped the village to find peace. He became increasingly poor, barely eating a single meal in a day. Falling deeper into the depths of poverty, he was approached by a blue-haired shinobi with an offer of granting the boy along with every single being a life they desire by achieving something truly spectacular. The boy agreed and was taken under Gekihen's wind, becoming a vital part of Zenith and their powerful shinobi. He began to perform more missions and gained experience and knowledge from the Byakugan-wielding Gekihen. As he progressed within the ranks of the group, he gained a fearsome epithet as as a result of using his gift to slaughter hundreds of enemy shinobi. Personality From a young age, Reikon was percieved as a shy person reluctant to socialize with others. This slowly lessened with his enrolment within the academy. His shy demeanour slowly exposed a glimpse of various emotions lying doormant within. As he got more and more used to his peers, his shy nature faded away, and his inner emotions flourished within his heart. He became increasingly proud of his abilities and lineage, almost always curious of his history. Despite his seemingly prideful demeanour, this was a faux-pas wooven to conceal his inferior complex, which consequently turned into an inferior complex. His arrogance became slightly evident in battles, such as his desperation to win and remain supreme over his opponents, which consequently led to his awakening of his special abilities. After his defection, the young man's confidence was greatly boosted as a result of direct influence from Gekihen and his newfound brother-figure, Takeya Ogami, whom he has developed a rivalry with. This newfound confidence came with arrogance, and as such, he never fears even the deadliest of opponents due to this disposition of thinking that he is superior to them. However, despite this, he does not underestimate them. Over the course, he has gotten more cunning than his normal self, but still praises morals such as honesty and loyalty. Due to this, he takes on tasks for Zenith without question, as he sees it for the betterment of society. Appearance From a young age, Reikon has always been a man of profound beauty. Birthed to a beautiful Shizune and Genma Shiranui, whom was noted to be handsome by other kunoichi, he had inherited beauty and charms. His skin was light and smooth akin to that of his mother, and a direct result of her pampering him at a tender age. Like his granduncle, he possessed emerald eyes, which had a lighter shade than him. He also attained a chiselled body and facial features akin to his father. His attire consists of a blue jacket with white trimmings around the collar. Underneath lies a black undershirt with the Uzushiogakure symbol embedded at the back. He wears brown trousers with black boots, along with a utility belt which has scrolls in it, which keep his weapons and stores chakra. Abilities As a shinobi of two prominently skilled ninja of Konoha, Reikon always had expectations to meet. Despite not being a prodigy, he was always in close terms with such, and as a result, was considered one of the most potent within Konoha. As he grew older, that potential flourished into power that quelled many hearts with fear, so much so that some of the shinobi of the village fear even mentioning his name. Chakra and Control As a result of direct tutelage from one of the best medical-nin and kunoichi, Shizune, he had always managed to establish peak-control of his chakra. Likewise, he had inherited gargantuan amounts of chakra, which allow him to last long battles with little to no signs of fatigue. With this refined mastery he developed his chakra control to the point where he could absorb or transfer a small portion of chakra within a moment with just a mere touch. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Reikon's special field which he possesses great knowledge of, easily overwhelming shinobi with his fighting style. By incorporating it with his spiritual form, he can phase through technique and perform such without any repercussions. This also allows him to use other shinobi's techniques by simply entering their bodies. However, that soon dissipates after he exits. Space-Time Ninjutsu As a child of a former guard of the fourth Hokage, Reikon had extensive knowledge on the Flying Thunder God Technique due to constantly nudging his old man to pass down the secrets of the technique. However, Reikon was given mostly the knowledge behind its mechanics and little practical training due to the old age of Genma. However, he was able to solely learn it and perfected it due to his nigh-prodigious skills. He became renowned as one of the fastest shinobi in history due to his usage of the technique. By incorporating his spiritual form with the technique, he managed to gain access to the purgatory, and is capable of teleporting to and from the purgatory, however, that is only limited to his spirit form,and his physical form remains on earth. Eventually, Reikon began to uncover the secrets of the technique, such as its ability to warp objects and attacks to another location. He also managed to link this with his purgatory access by warping the spirits of targets out of their body and to the purgatory with merely the briefest of contact. Medical Ninjutsu Reikon, being the son of the legendary Shizune, was highly adept and knowledgeable in medical ninjutsu, as it was his mother's strongest criteria. As he aged, he learnt more and more about different poisons, antidotes and herbs to heal others. Due to this experience and training, he became highly proficient in healing, from minor wounds to re-attaching severed limbs, with the aide of his spirit ability to grant small life force in a particular area to increase the pace and productivity of the process. Genjutsu Reikon has displayed high level of proficiency in genjutsu, and could cast ones through mostly sounds and sight. However, he is able to cast illusions through other mediums such as other shinobi, akin to a transcription of sort. The effects vary from placing targets in complete darkness to merciless torture or simply a concealed one. These illusions allow the target to be delayed long enough to land a fatal attack or disarm them, or merely to toture them until they can no longer remain conscious. Taijutsu Taijutsu had always been the criteria Reikon showed little skill in. However, as a result of being trained by shinobi such as Genma and Shizune, he was no pushover. He frequently attempted to hone his taijutsu to match the best, often using weighed anklets to increase his speed to peak form. This allowed him to move at speeds unpercievable through the naked eye, and such that even those possessing special eyes had difficulty keeping up. Reikon also began to lift large weights as well as climp steep hills without use of chakra as a means to increase his strength and stamina. In addition, he was taught by Shizune the ability of the fifth, which allowed her to send chakra through her fists in perfect synchronization with her strikes to maximize her strength. As a result, Reikon's strength flourished to incredible heights, whereby he could create large craters with a single punch. Few noted him to surpass the fifth in strength, both raw and enhanced. Fūinjutsu Stats Trivia Quotes References